


A Promise Well Kept

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Vikturio, count them, how many times does the Russian ice fairy come?, plov, victurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: “Don’t worry, little Yuri. This can be our little secret. You’re such a good boy and I want you to continue to be, just for me, so keep going, alright?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >  
>> 
>> _Fluff, s m u t, heart string tugs. A long anticipated Victurio fic filled with delicious surprises. Part 2 will be uploaded soon. Credit to the best instructor who came up with this idea as well,[@sebashie](https://tmblr.co/m1F1fAjQkoQF65vTz3C9BrA)_  
> 

The front door slammed shut. Yuri immediately tossed his shoes and skates to the side before running into the living room. His grandfather greeted him with a soft smile and a few remarks on how the fourteen-year-old looks like he needs to eat a entire cow. Yuri grumbled a response, kissing his beloved guardian on the cheek and hurrying off to his room.

He threw the thin jacket he’d worn to practice on his bed, pulling back his desk chair and impatiently flipping open his laptop. There. There it was. As if his heart wasn’t beating fast enough from his run home, the small notification in his email had it fluttering all the more. 

He formed the name of the sender in his mouth, letting it come out in a soft whisper. 

“Victor Nikiforov.” 

Of course the email was there. Why wouldn’t it be? It was Saturday, after all. Yuri remembered back to that time, six weeks ago, when Victor came to view his competition. The world renowned skater offered his support to him, so long as he won in his division. It was then that Yuri proclaimed he would do anything it takes to get Victor as a coach. But little did he expect such a sudden turn of events. The Russian wonder met him in the locker room later that day. He had a sweet smile upon his face and his hands tucked into his pockets. Yuri opened his mouth to let out a smart remark on why he should just train him now. 

“You think you’re so ready, is that right?” 

“I’m better than anyone I’ve competed against! Just take me on already!” 

Victor chuckled, the sound causing Yuri’s stomach to twirl. Victor came closer to tower above him. ‘Give me your email’ was not the first phrase Yuri thought would come out of someone being a few inches away from his face. However, he complied. Words fumbled out of his mouth from such a surprising offer, but still, he complied. 

“I will start off by sending you voice memos on how to properly train and prepare your body with a healthy diet before next year’s competition. I can’t be around much because of my own training so this will have to do. If you’re so good, you can at least follow my instructions this much for now, right?” 

That was six weeks ago. And faithful to his word, every Saturday, a voice memo filled with detailed instructions for the young skater made its way into Yuri’s inbox. 

He swallowed, glancing to make sure he had locked his door before slipping a pair of black headphones on over his ears. He hardly paid attention to his chin length hair that tickled his cheeks, curling his toes within their leopard print socks in anticipation. He gave himself no time to change out of his cotton black shorts that matched a thin shirt he’d worn at practice. He squeezed his thighs together, took a deep breath, licked his lips and pressed play. 

“Hello little Yuri. Let’s get started for today, shall we?” 

Yuri closed his eyes, slouching in his chair so as to comfortably rest his head back. The sound of Victor’s voice was the only thing in existence in that moment. 

“Let’s start with stretches, of course. I assume you’ve just come back from practice so I’ll only go over some calm exercises for your middle splits today since your spread seems a little sloppy from what I saw.” 

Yuri balled his fists atop his knees at the statement before soft laughter came through his headphones. Victor must have known exactly how the angry teen would react. 

“Alright Yuri. Now… part your legs.” 

Yuri’s breath caught as he felt a familiar hot sensation grow between his thighs. 

“Not too fast though, I wouldn’t want you to pull anything. Lift one leg and slide it back, one at a time.” 

Sitting in his chair, Yuri complied. “One at a time”, he parted his legs. His fingers trembled with the itch to touch his growing erection but he waited. He knew he must be patient. 

“You must be patient, Yuri. Things like this take time.” 

‘I know that already’ he thought to himself. He let out an exasperated breath of air from the fluidity of Victor’s voice in the last phrase. Yes, patient indeed. He must be patient for Victor. 

“Are they wide enough, Yuri? Don’t hold back just because I’m not there to watch. You still want to impress me, right?” 

Yuri released a whimper, sinking his nails into his thighs as he fought the urge to stuff his hands down his shorts. 

“Ballet is an important factor to stretching, Yuri, so be sure you are graceful at all times. We must stretch the inner section of your thighs so lift your arms,” Yuri lifted his hands to his clenched abdomen, “straighten your spine,” he curved his back within his seat, “and slide your hands out in front of you.” 

A soft ‘aah’ escaped Yuri as his hands came down over the small bulge in his shorts. 

“Don’t just stop there, Yuri. Go a little further.” 

Yuri slid a hand past his waist band, using his other to lift his shirt high up his chest. He groaned through clenched teeth, rising his hips into trembling fingers that played around his already dripping cock. 

“More, Yuri. Stretch further. Always go further, alright?” 

Yuri mewled, pulling himself out of his bottoms and continuing to gently pump his hand up and down the short shaft. Victor’s voice continued to serenade him, causing his legs to tremble with every order he gave. 

“And when you reach as far as you can go, remember to stop right there and continue to pulse back and forth at your limit. You want to stretch the muscles so be sure you do this. Are you there yet? Now, as I said, pulse, Yuri.” 

Yuri moaned, biting his lip as he stroked himself, lifting a hand to play and tease an erect nipple, “Aah!” 

“Back and forth, Yuri. Back and forth. Hold and release, hold and release. Are you doing it properly? I’d love to see for myself.” 

“Vi-victor,” Yuri whispered the name uncontrollably, his svelte waist rising into his grip on its own accord. He kept his eyes closed, always imagining Victor right there with him. His voice sounded so warm, so full of depth within his ears, causing him to quake and shudder within his seat, “P-please…” 

“That’s it, Yuri. Keep up the good work for me. One day I’ll be able to spot you properly, so long as you continue to do what you’re told and impress me. Can you do that?” 

“Y-yes,” Yuri widened his legs even further, pinching his nipple as he picked up the pace, thrusting more and more up into his hand, “I-I can!” 

“I hope that you can someday. Oh, I almost forgot. The most important thing. Don’t forget to breathe. Slowly but steadily. Like so-” 

Yuri’s eyes flashed open, his breath hitching when Victor did something very unexpected. He began to breathe heavily into the mic. Yuri’s ears were filled with long, drawn out breaths from Victor, hot and steady, one after the other. The sound of it was so exhilarating, Yuri threw a hand over his mouth to muffle the lewd whimper that escaped. He squeezed the tip of his cock, clenching his eyes shut as Victor’s deep breaths continued to torture him. The thought of Victor there, hovering above him and breathing deep into his ear and onto his neck completely intoxicated him. 

And when Victor let out a groan at the end of a particularly heavy exhale, Yuri shuddered, spending all over his shorts. He shook from such a violent orgasm, releasing his mouth and slumping in his chair as tried to catch his breath. His eyes slid open, glancing at the screen in front of him that showed the last remaining 5 seconds of the voice memo. He watched it play out till the end, removing his headphones before standing to clean his mess. The last few words Victor had spoken repeated themselves in Yuri’s head like a silent prayer he was determined to hear one day from the Russian god himself. 

‘Good boy.’ 

* * *

The ice cushioned Yuri’s fall when he slipped the following week. His left ankle gave out, causing him to slam down on his back. If anything, the cold soothed his heated skin from the thoughts that continued to break his concentration. He laid there for a moment, closing his eyes and wrinkling his brow. Saturday had returned. 

The rink, along with the rest of the atmosphere, was a blur to Yuri as he changed and began his trek home from practice. Last week’s voice memo seemed a bit odd to him, as if Victor had been peering at him through some peep hole or something. Not that he was complaining, seeing as how he’d helped himself to the heavy breathing of his soon-to-be coach every night for the past week. Yuri tripped over his feet, covering his face from such vulgar thoughts. ‘Good boy’ spun throughout his mind, driving him more and more mad the harder he thought about it. The short phrase that had inevitably made a mess out of his attentiveness, not to mention his shorts. He mumbled a small curse before picking up into a jog. 

The usual short exchange between him and his grandfather on Saturdays as of late took place before Yuri closed himself off from the world. His jacket hit the bed, his laptop came to life and his heart was ready to crawl up his throat. There it was, this week’s memo. Of course it was there, Victor was a man of his word after all, right? Black headphones slipped over his ears, his thighs pressed together and a trembling hand pressed play. 

As usual, Victor’s voice came through like velvet, rubbing Yuri up and down and sending hot sensations all throughout his body. Although there seemed to be a perpetual frown upon the young skater’s beautiful face, he simply could not deny his unyielding want for this man. 

“Just like that, little Yuri.” 

“Ngh!” 

Need for this man. 

He was only halfway through the audio, one hand stuffed down his little shorts and the other gripping onto his chair when a pause in the track had him staring at his laptop screen. 

“By the way, Yuri,” Victor’s voice suddenly dropped into a low whisper, “I know exactly what you’re doing.” 

Yuri screeched, his legs coming up to kick the desk instinctively. The slender things, far too powerful for their own good, had Yuri’s chair tipping backwards. Yuri hit the ground with yet another flustered yelp. The recording paused when the headphones ripped out of the laptop, Yuri snatching them off of his ears and dropping them as if they were on fire. His chest heaved up and down. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he stared incredulously at the headset and then at the laptop as if they were the cause of his complete shock. He peered around his room, inspecting the lock in place on his door handle. He was alone. He knew he was alone. But why did he feel so watched? So…exposed? 

He swallowed. He must have imagined it. Or perhaps Victor was talking about something else. There was no way Victor could really know he touched himself every week to the sound of his voice, right? 

“Tch!” Yuri stood, tucking some hair behind a blushed ear and uprighting his chair. He plopped down, wearing a face plastered with humiliation and rage. The room was silent as he frowned at his laptop, drumming his fingers atop his knees before reaching down to grab his headphones. He wondered for a moment if Victor was making fun of him, and if so, how dare he. A part of him wanted to throw the technology out of the window. But the other part… 

Slowly, the headphones found their place back over his ears. A shaky hand came up to rewind the recording a few seconds back.Whatever it was that played before…whatever it was that had him on the floor…he had to be sure it was real, that he hadn’t just imagined it. He swallowed, pressing play as he tried to prepare himself for what awaited him in this week’s tutorial. 

“I know exactly what you’re doing.” 

Victor’s repeated words still had Yuri’s breath hitching, the chuckle that followed only stopping the poor young boy’s heart as he continued. 

“Don’t worry, Yuri. There is nothing to be ashamed of,” Yuri slammed a fist on the desk, rage overtaking his embarrassment as he fought the urge to break his laptop before Victor seemingly read his mind once again, “so don’t freak out and most importantly, don’t stop this memo. Do you understand?” 

Yuri scoffed, wondering what in the world this egotistical man could’ve been up to. Was he really making fun of him? 

“I will help you with whatever you need. What good influence would I be if I didn’t do this much, right? So whatever you do, little Yuri, don’t stop.” 

Yuri flinched. His eyes widened as he froze in place, the familiar liquid fire beginning to coarse through his veins. Had he just told him to…continue? 

“Don’t worry. This can be our little secret. You’re such a good boy and I want you to continue to be, just for me, so keep going, alright?” 

Yuri bit his lip, the silky voice making him tentatively reach down to grab onto his cock once more. He stuffed his hand over his mouth when Victor continued to talk softly into his ears. 

“Think of me, Yuri. Stroke yourself and think of my hands, touching you all over. My fingers running through your hair, dancing across your collarbone, playing with your cute little nipples-” 

Yuri muffled a yelp into his hand, his eyes becoming blurry as just those few phrases had him spending all over himself. He released his mouth, gasping for air before looking down at his still hard cock. Victor’s voice continued, “-keep going, little one.” 

Yuri gripped onto his himself once more, wincing from how sensitive he had become even though he had just made a mess of himself. 

“I want you to do as I say. Touch yourself for me. Wrap your fingers around your cock and think of my hands.” 

Yuri whined, squeezing his eyes shut as he did as he was told. 

“Think of my tongue, Yuri. Sliding slowly up and down your little cock before I stuff you in my mouth.” 

“Nn, d-damnit!” 

“Think of my cock as well. I bet you’ve never had anyone inside of you before so it may be a bit hard to imagine. But I want you to think of me filling you up, little Yuri. Think of me sliding into you, grabbing your waist and holding you in place as I have my way with such a stubborn thing as yourself.” 

Yuri’s legs were spread as wide as they could go, his hips thrusting up fast into his loose grip, “Vi– ah, Victor!” 

“I know that’s what you want. I know behind that attitude is a beautiful boy that simply needs to be tamed. Would you like me to do that, Yuri? Would you like me to pull that lovely golden hair of yours, arch your back and fuck you until you call me daddy?” 

“D-daddy!? Ngh! Fuck!” 

“I can do that for you, Yuri. I am looking forward to it as well. Who else will teach you how to fix those lazy toe loops of yours? And someone must show you how to emit an emotion other than anger on the ice, right? I will teach you. I will teach you passion, Yuri. Touch yourself for me. Slide your hand faster-” 

“Ahh!” 

“I want you dripping. Imagine I am there with you, parting your legs wide and giving you a true taste of sensuality. Don’t get too loud now, I’m not there to stuff my tongue down your throat and keep you quiet. Better yet, something else. Hah, all of this has gotten me so worked up, what should I do?” 

Yuri was now sloppily jerking his hips up, grinding more and more into his grip as he fought to keep his soft calls from drifting past his bedroom door, “Vi.. ah! D-daddy! Sh..shit!” 

“My cock is all hard Yuri. I think I will have to relieve myself while I think of you,” another bout of soft laughter came from Victor before low groans began to fill Yuri’s ears. 

“Ah, Yuri… I can only imagine how tight you are.” 

“Ngh!” 

“Such soft looking skin, such delicate curves… It feels much better when I think of these things, do you understand?” 

“Please!” 

“I want you, Yuri-” 

“Ah, god!” 

“And I will have you in due time. Mmm, I can only imagine what kind of face you must be making. I bet your cute brow is furrowed. I’d love to see it right now, see your red cheeks from how good I make you feel, hear you call out for me-” 

“Vi- Victor!” 

“One day soon. This is simply not enough. One day, I will drown you in such pleasure, you will remember nothing but how to wrap your legs around my waist, sink your nails into my back and beg for more-” 

“I- D-daddy, please! I- I’m gonna-” 

“And on that day, I will make you mine, little Yuri. Do you understand? I will make you my little kitten. Now. Come for me.” 

Yuri arched his back, crying out as he came for the second time within five minutes. A few tears glided down his reddened cheeks as he fought to catch his breath. Exhausted, he collapsed in his chair, leaning forward to slam his forehead down on his desk. 

“What a good little kitten you are.” 

“You… you bastard.” 

* * *

Victor placed the rag from around his neck into a locker, shutting it to find an angry Yuri glaring at him from behind. He paused in a moment of surprise before flashing his usual spectacular smile that snatched the hearts of millions across the globe. “Good afternoon, Yuri!” 

“Don’t ‘good afternoon’ me, you bastard.” 

“Ooh, someone seems to be in a bad mood.” 

“Don’t act innocent either!” 

Victor smirked, placing his water bottle down before turning to look back at the young skater. Yuri was unamused, leaning up against the lockers, arms folded and face set in an angry pout. 

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing little Yuri in the middle of one of my rehearsals?” 

“You’ve been avoiding me. This was the only way I knew I could get to you. Now tell me what was up with that last audio you sent.” 

“Hmm..” 

Yuri kicked a locker behind him, “Quit playing dumb, you’re not fooling anyo-!” 

The sound of his head suddenly slamming back against a locker echoed throughout the dressing room. Victor gripped hard onto Yuri’s chin, pressing himself up against the belligerent child and looking down as he towered above him. 

“You sure do have a smart mouth, Yuri. Did you know that?” 

“Nn.. G-et off.” 

“The last I recalled, I was the one giving the orders.” 

Yuri struggled against the hold on his face, muffling out any words he could even begin to form. 

“F-fuck you!.” 

Victor kicked a locker between Yuri’s legs, the loud noise causing the boy to jump. 

“I’m sure that was meant as less of a proposal but I will take it all the same.” 

Yuri reached out to clutch at the first thing he could find. Victor looked down at the small hands pulling at his shirt. He brought his gaze back up to the the face he held in place. Slowly, he brought his knee up to gently glide over the bulge in Yuri’s particularly small dance shorts. 

“Hm? So this is it, this is why you came here? It seems as though my pre-training has been working well.” 

“Nng!” 

“What delightful noises you make, Yuri, just as I imagined.” Victor allowed Yuri more friction as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “have you been a good little kitten for me?” 

Yuri moaned as best as he could with his face still held tight. Hot whispers sent shivers down his spine as Victor dropped his knee to instead press his hips to Yuri’s. 

“Is this what you want?” 

Yuri let out a whimper when the pressure of Victor’s hard cock pressed against his own. 

“Is this what you are so desperate for? You get upset and storm into my practice wearing something like this… you are practically begging to have me bend you over right here in this locker room.” 

“V-vic.. Ah!” 

“I love that about you, Yuri. Your anger and your persistence. It inspires me,” Victor slid his free hand around to play with the elastic band of Yuri’s black ballet spanks, “It makes me want to tame the ferocious tiger that I know is within you-” 

“Pl.. please-” 

“-and make it my little kitten. But I must wait. And you,” a breathy cry escaped Yuri when Victor slid a finger under his shorts, quickly removing it and snapping the elastic back in place, “you must be patient, dear boy.” 

Yuri gasped when Victor released his jaw, still unable to move when the living idol remained in place before him. He winced when he felt the insistent throbbing between his legs. Trembling hands pulled on Victor’s shirt. Yuri’s flushed face was a mix between a scowl and a plea for mercy. 

“Victor… please-” 

“Please, what?” 

“Tch!” Yuri turned his head to the side, but when he suddenly remembered the sting of his cheeks crushing into his teeth from Victor’s grasp, he snapped it back in place. He could try to play brazen but he decided he better not take the chance. He swallowed, “Please.. D-… daddy.” 

“Mmm,” Victor smirked as he lowered down to his knees. “What a good little kitten you are, indeed.” 

Yuri let out a delicious cry when Victor stuffed his face into the apex of his shorts. He reached out, clawing at his future coach’s hair as he felt something hot and wet ghost over the length of his restrained erection. 

“Ngh, god!” He thrust his hips into Victor’s face who in turn reached up to hold the wriggling little thing in place. Victor opened his mouth wide, slowly tracing circles around and around his small package, lapping at the damp spot he had caused on his future trainee’s shorts. Yuri shook, writhing beneath Victor’s will, far too sensitive to quiet down from such a vulgar affair. 

“Victo- ah, shit, daddy!” 

“There you go, little one.” 

Victor continued lapping at Yuri’s shorts, sucking on his strained erection and coming back up to flick his tongue on what he knew to be the tip of his cock. 

“I can’t.. Ah, I’m g-gonna- Aah!” 

“Mmm,” Victor hummed in satisfaction, holding steady to Yuri’s thin waist as the young boy spent within his shorts without so much as a single touch from Victor. 

“My, Yuri, you don’t seem to hold back much, do you?” 

“Sh.. shut up, ngh..” Yuri winced, the feeling of sticky, wet shorts not the most comfortable thing in the world. His mind slowly began to free itself from the lustful cloud Victor seemed to always cause him before he realized something awfully horrific. He was unsatisfied. Victor chuckled, standing to his feet and patting the flustered boy on his head, “You should head home. I have to practice a bit more, then I’ll do the same.” 

Yuri remained propped against the lockers, face turning towards the floor as he listened to Victor’s footsteps reach the entryway of the room. 

“How long.” 

“What was that?” 

Yuri continued to look down, the humiliation from what just happened setting into him and having him far too embarrassed to show off his red face, “How long… must I be patient for?” 

Victor smiled sweetly over at Yuri, walking back to him to lift his chin with a single finger, “Just until a very special occasion,” a thumb came up to softly brush Yuri’s bottom lip, “your birthday.” 

Yuri’s eyes widened. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d received any attention for his birthday, other than that from his grandfather which was usually more than enough. A month. He’d have to wait a month. It seemed like such a long time away but he couldn’t help the excitement it gave him all the same. He swallowed, “You better not forget.” 

“I don’t forget, Yurachka,” Victor leaned down, kissing Yuri’s forehead before turning to walk back towards the ice, “I am a man of my word, after all.” 

Yuri watched him disappear, sighing to himself and muttering. 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” 

He took one step towards the bathroom before stopping and wincing at the uncomfortable mess within his shorts, “Gah!” 

Victor’s voice floated into the locker room from the ice, “Extra shorts in my locker!” 

“Fuck off!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri barely felt when his hair was pulled roughly. The beard of the man by his face scraped his neck as the drunk gurgled into his ear. “You’re going to wish you didn’t say that.”

“We’ll be closing soon, son. Is there anything else I can get you?”

Yuri stared down at his second cup of tea between his hands garbed in fingerless gloves.

“No thank you.”

“Would you atleast like some hot water? I’m sure that cup has gone cold from how long you’ve been here and with a storm brewing outside, you-”

“No thank you,” Yuri’s voice was quiet and monotonous as his eyes continued to stare down at the amber colored beverage, “I’m fine.”

With that, the waitress returned to the kitchen. Yuri picked the mug up and tilted his head back to down all of its contents. He place the cup on the table atop the bill he’d left for the small tab. He looked out the window at the hotel across the way. The hotel he should’ve been staying in that evening. Anger began to boil in his stomach all over again. It burned his blood and threatened to consume him from the inside out. He glanced at his phone for the millionth time that night. 10:53pm. Four hours. He’d been sitting there for four hours.

He was sure he had it right. This was the address of the cafe mentioned in the e-mail he received the Saturday prior. He was sure he was early. Not too early but early enough to calm his nerves with his first cup of tea. He looked towards the door again. No sign of any new customers coming in, no sign of any light-haired figure skating imbeciles running in within the last 7 minutes before closing time. No sign of Victor.

Loud music began to drift through the walls of the small cafe. The luminescent lights from a bar down the street shone out onto the icy road as they began to ready themselves for the evening. That’s right. It was late. Far past Yuri’s bedtime and just the beginning of all kinds of wicked happenings to take place within four thin walls, a crowded dance floor and a bottomless mug of beer. 

Yuri sighed. He checked his phone again. Could he have gotten the date wrong? 

The waitress watched him stand from the table, replace his hood over his head and make his way out into the frigid weather. The sidewalk crunched beneath his feet from a thin layer of freshly fallen snow. A few flurries fluttered down before his face as he stood within the dimmed lights of the closing cafe behind him. He stared at the hotel he should have been checked into. He would need to cross the street and walk just a mere 10 feet to the right before being within its warm and safe confines. The thumping music from the bar to his left had his brow furrowing. There was something confusing about the nightlife that he had never experienced before. Thoughts of it usually bored him. And tonight it seemed to irritate him, every thud of the obnoxious beat drilling into his head and reminding him of his evening spent alone and waiting, his evening without peace. He curled his fingers into fists and took two steps towards the hotel before stopping at the street. 

It was absolutely infuriating, that music. It was maddening. It was such an overrated illusion of comfort and faux lust, wrapped in faltered visions and flashing lights. It was a madhouse filled with cheap liquor, men and women forgetting their hardships and disgusting hookups. Full of sweaty palms, pulling and grabbing and shoving, tongue twisted words of praise and whiskey coated lips sloppily trying to find another set. Full of groans from being shoved too hard up against a bathroom stall wall, clothes forcibly ripped off without an ask or a worry and five men at the same time trying to pin you down, cover your mouth, lift your legs, pull your hair and fuck you good and dirty and hard and raw until you cannot remember such frivolous matters such as being stood up by some good for nothing bastard who couldn’t keep his word.

Yuri pulled his phone out one last time. 11:03pm, March 1st. Of course. He didn’t get the date wrong. He grit his teeth as he replaced his phone within his pocket. He knew from the beginning that he didn’t get the date wrong. He couldn’t possibly get the date wrong.

It was his birthday after all.

The snow crunched under his black leather boots as he backed up from the street and turned left.

* * *

“Ah! Excuse me, ma’am!”

The woman turned around, as shocked as any person being approached at this hour of night on the street would be. She held tight to her scarf. The snowstorm was really kicking in but the frigid cold was forgotten the moment the man approaching her came into sight. A slight gasp couldn't be helped. 

Victor stopped a reasonable distance away, catching his breath from his light jog before continuing, “I didn’t mean to frighten you-”

“N-no, not at all! But I’m afraid we’re closed.” She fumbled with the store keys in her hands, turning around and double checking she’d secured the door. “Why anyone would want to be at a cafe at this hour though is far past my understanding.”

“I’m sorry for bothering you as you’re leaving work but I’m looking for someone.”

“Oh?” A surprising blow of jealousy tinted the server’s cheeks. She quickly blew it off, hiding it behind her practiced hospitality. “I would help if I could but we rarely pay attention to people walking by and it’s been an awfully slow night due to the coming storm.”

“I’m sure he was here,” Victor impatiently swiped some hair back, “small as can be with a mouth bigger than he can handle, adorable face, cute as a kitten-”

“Blond?”

“Yes!” Victor brightened up, suddenly gripping the the woman’s shoulders. “Blond with stunning green eyes, looks like a faerie, really, and this little-”

“Ah!” The woman jumped from the contact but continued, “y..yes, no mistake about it, sir. He was in here but I’m afraid he is gone now, as he should’ve been seeing as how we’re closed.”

“Did you happen to see where he went or.. Did he perhaps throw a fit while yelling where he was going?”

“U-uh.. none of those, unfortunately. But I did watch him leave.”

“Which way did he go?”

The woman looked down and to the side knowingly as if the next piece of information she was about to give out was something she already regretted saying.

“He went that way.”

Victor watched her point down the dark street, empty and cold with no store lights on as far as the eye could reach. Except for one place, that is. His grip slowly slid off of the server as he turned to face the neon flashing lights from down the way. The blaring music was just as loud as it had been when they’d opened up. Victor’s face fell, so much that the woman almost reached out to offer a bit of comfort until his solemn voice broke the silence.

“When.. .”

“Ah.. about twenty minutes ago, he- Hey! Wait, sir, you--”

And with that bit of information, Victor was jogging down the dark street towards the bar. A few images of what Yuri could be up to began to take over his mind and better judgment. He was beyond worried. He was furious. 

But most of all, he hoped he wasn’t too late.

* * *

Yuri’s boots creaked against the bottom of a plush couch. Music thundered all around him, the lights flashing bright but looking so faint due to all of the smoke. He found it fairly easy to slip inside such a place while being below the age limit. He figured perhaps not many fifteen year olds come barging into a bar so security wasn’t very tight.

That or they welcomed all the fifteen year olds they could get. Either way, he was in.

The inside was smaller than he had thought, perhaps due to all of the bodies that already crowded the dance floor. It reeked. The scent of sweat, liqueur and some kind of spice tinged his nostrils and threatened to choke him. But he welcomed it, every bit of this Hell he had entered, and more than anything, he was intrigued. The noise seemed to drown out his thoughts and distract his mind. But he needed something more. Much more. He had found himself in the back corner of the bar inside of what seemed to be a dark and private little room. He stepped into it in hopes of finding a better dosage of his own personal morphine.

Yuri was brought back to his current situation when a forceful hand pushed him down onto the couch. He lifted his head when another pair of hands started to grasp his waistband only to have his neck snapped back in place. The man caressing his shoulders smelled of bitterness and throw up. It made Yuri want to puke but he bit his lip. This was exactly what he wanted. What he needed.

The second man toying with Yuri’s pants paused for a moment to lift the boy’s shirt up and lick below his belly button. Yuri cringed before forcing out a laugh.

“Are you two just going to fuck around or actually show me your tiny dicks?”

Yuri barely felt when his hair was pulled roughly, the beard of the man by his face scraping his neck as he gurgled into his ear, “You’re going to wish you didn’t say that.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, readying himself for the disgusting kiss he was certain was about to come next, for the grip on his flaccid cock by clammy hands he was sure was to follow and whatever usage of his body should come after…

But there was none. The hands on his waist felt pried off and the mouth at his throat let out a cut off groan before disappearing altogether. He opened his eyes, gasping as the sight shocked him into sitting up straight.

“Victo-!”

“Don’t say a word.” Victor’s voice was the coldest Yuri had ever heard it. The usual liquid blue of his eyes was now a haunting chill that froze him in place. “Get up.”

The two men Victor had pried off of Yuri had easily been tossed to the floor thanks to their drunken state. They slurred out curse words but made no moves to test Victor's fury. Yuri frowned, gritting his teeth as he hopped up to his feet and straightened his clothing. He went to take a step towards the entrance of the bar in hopes of storming out when Victor passed him and pulled him along by his collar.

It wasn’t until they’d reached the solidarity of the quiet street that Yuri finally pulled away from Victor.

“Let go of me already, you-!” 

Victor snatched Yuri into a dark cut of space between two buildings and slammed him up against the wall. Yuri looked up in shock at the angry gaze before him. He reasoned it better to keep his mouth shut, choosing to instead turn his blushed face to the side. Victor watched the boy’s angry pout, dropping his gaze and sighing before releasing the young skater. 

“Yuri…”

“Forget it,” Yuri spoke to the ground, “if it’s an apology you’re offering, just forget it. I don’t need it--”

“I was--”

“I said forget it!” Yuri looked up at Victor, his emerald eyes brimming with tears from his anger and apparent hurt. “Save your excuses and lies for someone else. I don’t need them and I don’t need a bastard like you!”

The speed at which Victor reached out and grabbed Yuri’s face had the boy’s eyes wider than they had ever seemed before. His head was tilted up, forcing his gaze to meet Victor’s, “Don’t be stupid!”

Yuri winced at the harsh yell but attempted to open his mouth and continue, “You-!”

“Have you any idea what those men would have done to you!? Regardless if I was late or not!? You really are just a hopeless child, aren’t you?”

Yuri frowned. A hot tear slid down his cheek as he clenched his fists and desperately tried to hold himself together. The snow storm brewing up around them was nothing compared to the fire burning within the pit of Yuri’s stomach. 

“I hate you.”

The words were short and hushed, barely loud enough above the frigid air whistling around them. Victor released Yuri, watching the boy slump back against the wall. The statement cut through him like a hot blade. He stared down at him, desperately wishing he had a better excuse other than his dog running away from home. He was found, of course, but not until far too late in the evening and by then, Victor had lost so much track of time. Not to mention his phone dying on his way to the cafe. Although others would be able to understand, how could you explain this to a fifteen-year-old boy with pain in his chest on his ruined birthday of all days?

The wind died down for just a moment, leaving a painful silence between the two. Yuri continued to stare down, taken slightly aback by the sudden quiet after his harsh words. Just when he made to look up and see if Victor was even still there, an arm wrapped around his waist and a warm hand cupped his damp cheek. Fingers moved to tangle into his hair and before he knew it, Victor had pulled him up into a passionate kiss. Yuri gasped, his body shivering as he tried to hold onto his anger but ultimately being able to do nothing but feel it fade away. Victor’s tongue was so hot, gently dipping in and out of his mouth as he left tender pecks upon his lips. 

Yuri gave in. He grabbed onto Victor’s sleeves, pressing himself more up against his future coach and he dropped his jaw even more. He was foolish and he knew it. He was enraptured. He was a teenager in the middle of a snow storm, lost in the arms of the beautiful man he was so taken by. The bitter cold was paid no mind.

Victor gave one last, soft kiss to Yuri’s parted lips, adding one to his nose and another to his forehead. He looked down into gorgeous, glowing eyes. “What time is it, Yura?”

Victor’s voice came out in a husky whisper that kept Yuri deep in the throes of his sensual touch. It took another call of his name for the young skater to widen his eyes, lick his lips and reach down for his phone.

“11:44… why-- hey!”

Victor sweeped Yuri up off of his feet, holding the teen bridal style before stuffing his own scarf over Yuri’s face, “Your birthday’s not over just yet.”

“Aah! What are you doing? Victor!?”

Yuri wriggled around in his grasp for only a few moments before giving in to the warm comfort that he was learning was within the arms of Victor. He hadn’t realized just how cold it was outside but now he could see both of their breaths as Victor quickly made his way across the street. Once inside of the hotel, Yuri adjusted himself to be let down before Victor gripped him tighter and whispered sternly, “do not move.”

“Hello sir, how may I help you?” The young man at the desk looked up at Victor with beaming eyes before lowering his gaze to the bundle within his arms.

“Hello. I believe I have a reservation for a room.”

“Ah, check in is between the times of--”

“I understand that but this is an emergency. I am late due to important reasons, do you understand? This child needs to be somewhere warm and I have no clue where or how far his home is from here.”

Victor’s voice came out as a soft plea. His features screwed matter-of-factly as he looked at the young man at the desk. He had a hunch the clerk wouldn’t dare leave a child in this state. Yuri’s face was mostly covered by the scarf, just giving way to his eyes and the tops of his reddened cheeks.

“This is where I planned on spending my evening. If it is a matter of money, I can give that.”

The clerk looked to the swaddled boy in Victor’s arms once more before sighing and typing at his computer, “May I have your last name?”

“Nikiforov--”

“Nikifo-- Victor Nikiforov!? Oh, am I a dunce! Why didn’t you say so? I should have recognized you earlier. I apologize sir, your room is ready and waiting. Allow me to get the keys. Would you like any hot towels delivered for the young one in your arms?”

“Ah, how wonderful, I am very grateful! And yes, if it isn’t too much trouble this late at night..”

“Not at all, sir, not for a living legend such as yourself. Here are two sets of keys and this one here is to the private spa section on the east side of the lobby. Please feel free to make your way up to your room now. I will have those towels delivered soon.”

“Thank you very much!”

Victor made his way to the elevator, closing the door before a little scoff came from his arms. He moved his scarf to reveal a beautiful boy’s face twisted with humor and disgust. “Can you go anywhere without people trying to lick the dirt from your shoes?”

“Of course,” Victor feigned innocence when the elevator door opened on their floor  
“My mother’s.”

Yuri stifled a laugh from how incredibly ridiculous Victor sounded. It wasn’t until he heard the click of the electronic card key in a door that he realized he was still in Victor’s arms.

“Hey. Can’t you put me down now? Your heartbeat is close to my ear and it’s really annoying.”

He was lying. The sound of Victor’s heart beating was one of the calmest things he had ever heard. He was sure if he were to continue to be held, he could drift into a deep sleep. And he had no intention of doing that anytime soon. So--

“Is that really what you want?” Victor shut the door behind them, lifting a small switch on the wall to turn the lights on at their dimmest setting, “I didn’t see you complaining before when it got us a room.”

“No, YOU got us a room, not the shivering kid you captured against his will.”

“He wouldn’t have given it to me if he hadn’t recognized me anyway because of you. And against your will, hm?”

Yuri let out a surprised gasp when Victor lowered his face right before his, “you didn’t look so unwilling to me. Holding onto my coat, humming from how comfortab--”

“I DID NOT HUM!”

“You did and it was adorable.”

“I don’t think I can hate you any more than I do right now, put me down!”

Victor chuckled, finally setting the fussing boy on his feet and grabbing his elbow before he had a chance to get away. Yuri had a million smart responses to this action but when he looked up to see the look he was being given, he figured it best to hold his tongue. Victor’s mouth turned up at the corners in a way that made Yuri glad he still had multiple layers of clothes on. Holding his tongue became more literal the more he thought about it.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, little Yuri,” Victor began pulling at the zipper of Yuri’s jacket that was way too thin for the storm brewing outside, “I’m going to have you make plenty more noises for me tonight.”

Yuri inwardly choked on any air he could manage to inhale, which was just enough to not kill him. As if the man in front of him wasn’t already doing a good job of that. The hot sensation that began to stir within him threatened to make him a squirming mess before Victor could even lay a hand on him. Yuri swallowed, frowning as he silently demanded his heated cheeks stop giving him away. Victor smiled warmly as he removed Yuri’s jacket and took pleasure in the tint his cheeks made just for him.

“Where?”

Victor’s one-worded question brought Yuri out of his daze. Oh, how he already longed to be touched, grabbed, felt, f--

“Where did they touch you, Yuri?”

“Er-- n-nowhere. I mean.. don’t worry about it,” Yuri reached up, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to forget the stupidity of his recent decision, “I’m not hurt or anything like that so stop being a mom.”

“A mom?”

“Look, are you going to just stand here and lecture me on poor life decisions or are we gonna--”

The bed was soft and Yuri was entirely too grateful for that when Victor gave him a rough shove that sent him sprawling out on top of it. The mattress creaked when Victor eased his way on the edge of it between Yuri’s legs. He gripped each ankle and made quick work of untying and slipping off his black and cheetah print converse. Yuri perched himself up on his elbows as he watched, gaping at the stupidly beautiful man removing his socks. Victor smiled at the surprise on Yuri’s face as he rose above him. He loved how firey Yuri was yet also so soft and sweet. He couldn't wait to eat him up.

Victor’s kisses were phantoms, his lips ghosting above Yuri’s exposed collar bone from the way his deep V-neck T gave way to his beautiful skin. He slid a hand up the bottom of the thin shirt, his thumb drawing soft circles on one of Yuri’s hips bones that made him make a delightful little squee. Victor raised his lips just above Yuri’s open and ready mouth, allowing his words to roll off of his tongue with sensual fluidity.

“Go take a shower.”

“Wh-- what??”

“Now, Yurachka.” Yuri gasped, arching his back when Victor tightened the grip on his hip. “I only want my fingerprints on you.”

Yuri whined when he was released, more from the loss of Victor’s warm touch than the relief of the strong grasp. He mustered up a nod before rolling to the edge of the bed and making his way into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and quickly threw his shirt on the floor before staring at himself in the mirror. Fifteen. He didn’t really look fifteen. Not that he felt it, anyways. His birthday wasn’t ever anything special so he never expected to wake up and see a significant change in himself like other teens his age would. His fingers went up to touch his mussed hair that fell to the bottom of his chin. Perhaps growing it out would make him look a bit more mature. He twisted his hips around, eyeing his ribs in the reflection. He was going to need to remind himself to work twice as hard to keep his figure in good shape while still in the prime of his youth. Then he could be the best. Then, he could finally beat Victor’s score.

Then, Victor would look at him not as a child but as the hardworking and committed person he was.

The shower water felt scolding when he finally stepped in. He didn’t realize just how cold it was outside but now as the hot water bit his skin, he was grateful to have someone else thinking of his needs for the moment. Just for the moment, of course, nothing more. He could take care of himself, all by himself.

Not too much time had passed before Yuri was stepping out of the shower and onto the plush white bathroom rug. He helped himself to a packaged tooth brush at the sink, seeing to his wet hair when he was finished. It dawned on him that he had no clean clothes to put on. If things went the way he had been hoping for them to, he figured he didn’t really need them. But to walk out in front of Victor without clothes on was…

Yuri looked in the mirror again, tousling his semi-damp hair in his hands before wrapping a towel around his waist. He put his hand on the door knob, stopping and closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

His heart was beating way too fast.

It had been so long since he received that first voice memo from Victor with “innocent” instructions on how to stretch and diet properly. So long since he first touched himself to just the sound of his idol. So long since Victor had him pressed against some cold lockers, causing him to make a mess within his shorts. And now, he was here, in this hotel room with him. Yuri was surprised. He wasn’t nervous at all. The way his hand was shaking on the knob was from pure want. Desperate need. He had spent so long lusting after Victor to an uncontrollable infatuation that had his knees shaking every night of the week within the confines of his bedroom. No, he wasn’t nervous.

He was ready.

Yuri opened the bathroom door to find the room even darker than when they had first entered. He glanced back and forth as the steam from the shower curled around his bare shoulders. The bathroom light only went beyond his toes and offered no extra sight. 

“Um… Vi--”

A small click of a lighter lighting a candle had Yuri’s eyes going wide. Victor sat in a chair next to the bed with a small cupcake in his hand. It was adorably decorated like a cat. Yuri watched the flame of the single lit candle, completely stunned. 

“Happy birthday, little Yuri. I know it isn’t much but I hope you enjoy it.”

Victor clicked on the bedside lamp to show a plush kitten, about half the size of Yuri, perched atop the bed. Yuri stood with his jaw dropped, doing everything he could to stop the tears that were beginning to prick his eyes. 

“Yuri, this is where you blow the candle out and make a wi-- hng!”

Yuri rushed over to Victor, jumping into his lap and almost knocking the wind out of him with such speed that nearly sent his cupcake flying. Victor chuckled, wiping some hair out of Yuri’s face to see his expression. He lowered a hand, pressing his palm against the small of Yuri’s back as he held the cupcake up to him.

“Well?”

Yuri eyed the treat before him. The tint across his nose and cheeks was way too apparent. Victor thought him even more beautiful with the flickering fire reflecting off of his freshly washed face. Without a moment’s hesitation, Yuri leaned in and blew the candle out. Victor smiled that crazy handsome smile of his that in turn had Yuri wriggling in his lap.

“Do you want it now?”

“Yes...” Yuri half murmured the response, Victor smirking from the desperate look on his face. It was obvious he was not referring to the cupcake. But, of course, neither was he.

Victor placed the dessert down on the side table beneath the lamp. He brought both hands up to cup Yuri’s chin, holding that gorgeous gaze within his own before sliding his hands within his still-damp hair. He tangled his fingers there, dropping one hand to brush a thumb over two parted lips and continuing down to tug at the towel.

“Did you enjoy my instructions?”

“Nn-- yes.”

“Did you follow them well?” The towel came undone with a second tug, allowing Victor to easily unwrap the beautiful boy within his lap.

Yuri leaned his head into the hand that still played in his hair. He paid the cool air that leapt atop his exposed skin no mind. “Y--yes.”

“Show me.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. Show him? He didn’t mean…

Victor tightened his grip on Yuri’s hair, lowering his voice as his gaze became almost feral. 

“Show me, little Yuri.”

Yuri whined at the force, biting his lip to muffle any more embarrassing noises. In turn, Victor tugged a little harder, making for a delicious gasp. Yuri’s jaw seemed to drop on its own, his chest heaving as he took in heavy breaths of air. He slowly trailed his hand up his thigh, stopping right before his erection. Victor kept his hand firm in Yuri’s hair, his other sliding down to latch onto his waist. He watched the blushing and hesitant boy while his thumb made small circles over his hip bone.

“I’m waiting.”

Yuri shut his eyes. A little wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows before quickly vanishing when he grabbed hold of his own cock. It had taken everything in him to not relieve himself while showering, in hopes of Victor giving him all of the relief he required, but he hadn’t realized just how worked up he had been. With just the grip of his hand around his short length, he was shuddering slightly in Victor’s lap. Victor watched the muscles in Yuri’s abdomen tense up and wondered just how sensitive he could really be. However, this was not the time to test that. He wanted to see what Yuri had been doing behind closed doors, what he had been missing. Victor tightened his grip on Yuri’s waist and rolled his hips into him.

“Ahh!”

“Move your hand, Yuri. I want to see you do it.”

Yuri began sliding his hand up and down in time to Victor’s languid thrusts. He dropped his head, no longer able to hide his mewls so instead making to hide his face. Victor lifted Yuri’s chin, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Faster.”

Yuri moaned out, his skin prickling from Victor’s hot demand as he began pumping himself at a quicker pace. He opened his legs wider, propping his other hand behind him on Victor’s knee to keep from collapsing. Victor watched, one hand holding Yuri’s face in case he try to hide it again and the other tightly to his waist. Victor was completely entranced, watching the sway of Yuri’s hips, the little ‘ah’s he let out every time his hand slid over the dripping head of his cock, his beautiful eyes that threatened to close but insisted on staring right at him. He released his face and pulled Yuri even further onto his lap, sinking his fingers into the soft skin of his thighs, “Just like that, Yuri. You’re doing so well.”

“Nngh! Vic--”

Victor slid his hands back, grabbing rough handfuls of Yuri’s cheeks, “What was that?”

“Ah! D..” Yuri rocked into Victor even harder. The grasp on his bottom guided him into his hand and harder onto the bulge that was Victor’s cock. “Da..”

“There you go, Yuri. Good boy. No no, don’t slow down. Keep going. Keep touching yourself for me.”

“Vi.. nn! I mean.. Fu--”

“What a spoiled child I’ve made you. I’ll need to fix that. More, little Yuri. Does it feel good? Did you imagine me touching you like this every night?”

“Y-yes!”

“Did you moan for me? Just like I told you?” 

Yuri was a mess in Victor's lap, whining as he rocked into his own loose grip. He widened his bare legs as much as he could and arched his back to better show off the beautiful bare skin of his chest to Victor. 

Victor leaned in, running his nose up along Yuri’s neck and whispering, “Did you come for me, little kitten?”

“Nnn!”

Victor kissed Yuri’s ear, gripping tighter onto his bottom, “Come for me now. Show me.”

Yuri shuddered, letting out a high pitched wail before collapsing onto Victor’s chest. He wrapped his free arm around Victor’s neck, the other still loosely gripping his cock that continued to spurt a sticky mess right onto Victor’s abdomen. 

His labored breaths were music to Victor’s ears. But he was far from done with him.

Victor stood, taking the nude boy in his lap with him. Yuri looked up in surprise before yelping from once again being tossed backwards onto the bed. His hair was a complete mess, falling unevenly over his eyes before he could shake it away to take in all of the sight before him.

Victor was unbuttoning his soiled shirt, sliding it off of the perfectly sculpted frame that Yuri had only ever imagined. He and draped it onto the back of the chair and Yuri swallowed at the sight. This was far better than his late night thoughts. Victor was disgustingly beautiful, so much it pissed him off a bit. He was hard again within seconds.

Victor reached into the top drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle, “Have you any idea how long I have wanted to see you like this Yuri?”

Yuri blushed, becoming all too aware of his nudity before the clink of Victor’s belt had his young eyes feasting all over the man once again. Victor ridded himself of his final pieces of clothing in one fell swoop, chuckling a bit from the wide-eyed, parted-lips look he was getting.

“I can see you have been waiting quite awhile as well.”

Yuri ripped his gaze away from Victor’s cock to find the soft of his eyes smiling upon him.

“I’m impressed by your patience. Are you ready?”

“Y-yes…” Yuri’s voice came out a bit distracted before he sat up suddenly, half shouting with enthusiasm, “I’m ready! I want you, Victor. I-I mean.. I want--”

Victor’s smile widened as he crawled onto the bed, between his legs, “Good. Now hold your legs up for me.”

“Eh!?”

Victor pushed Yuri back down on the bed. He lifted and parted both of the boy’s thighs before Yuri reached out to hold them himself. Victor poured some of the contents of the small bottle in one hand, choosing to pour the rest right down onto Yuri’s cock. He watched as Yuri hummed at the feel of the room temperature liquid sliding down between his cheeks. Victor pressed two fingers against his entrance, circling them around and around while his other hand came up to tease Yuri’s ready again cock. Yuri mewled from the attention, holding tight to his legs as told and wriggling his bottom around in time with Victor’s prodding fingers.

“P..please..”

“Oh? You think you can handle it?”

“I know I ca-- ahh!!”

Yuri yelped out incoherent curse words when Victor slid just the tips of his two fingers past his entrance. His body shook at the new sensation. He wasn’t sure if he could handle anymore but after relentless training, he knew better than anyone else a little pain would never stop him from what he wanted most.

“K-keep going!”

Victor chuckled. Determination at its finest. He slid both fingers in as far as they could go.

“AAAAHH!”

“I may have to teach you a lesson in patienc--”

“Mo…” Yuri winced in pain, surprising Victor with just how relentless he could be. “More…”

In that moment, Victor vowed to never again underestimate Yuri. And with that, he could no longer hold himself back.

Yuri whined when Victor’s fingers suddenly left him empty. He made to protest before something much larger was pressing against his hole. He threw his head back, screaming out when Victor slid halfway into him. The intense feeling was everything Yuri had hoped for and nothing he expected. His body shook and he released his legs completely before Victor grabbed his ankles just as they were about to hit the mattress.

“Yuri, you feel so much better than what I thought.”

“Ngh! Vi.. aah, fuck!”

Victor had lost his patience and was more than ready to see Yuri come undone again, but this time from his touch. He slammed the rest of the way into the boy.

Yuri yelled out, throwing his arms up to clutch at his hair when Victor slid out to slam back into him.

“So much tighter than I imagined. Oh, Yuri, you were such a good boy, just for me.”

Yuri continued to let out delicious yells as Victor began to pound into him. Victor’s cock now slipped easily in and out of Yuri. He reveled at the way the boy squeezed around him, sucking him in further and threatening to not let go. 

Yuri lost himself, whining uncontrollably and clawing at the sheets. The feel of Victor filling him up, of Victor pumping in and out of him, slamming into this spot that made him twitch with delirium was sure to be his end. He reached up, desperately clutching at the air which Victor read as Yuri wanting to be able to touch him. 

Victor dropped his ankles and leaned down into those soft arms that instinctively wrapped around his neck. Yuri pulled himself up, smashing his gasping lips onto Victor’s mouth and darting his tongue into the elder’s mouth to reciprocate the kiss Victor had given him earlier in the alley. Victor hummed into his mouth, one hand cupping Yuri’s cheek and the other moving to hold his abdomen down as he continued to fuck him. What a good learner he was already turning out to be.

Yuri rolled his hips into every thrust, sloppily sucking on Victor’s tongue and digging his nails into the muscles of his back before pulling away for air, “H- harder. Harder, Vic--”

“What was that?”

“Nn! Harder, d-- daddy!”

“Mmm,” Victor smirked, grabbing hold of Yuri’s legs and quickly flipping him over. “Now you’re starting to learn, little kitten.” 

“I-- !”

Victor propped Yuri up on his knees with his chest to the bed, quickly instructing him to hold onto what he could of the headboard, “You really do plan on studying under me, right? Let’s see just how much you can take.”

“Ah, God!”

Victor drove into Yuri harder than before. He gripped onto his waist, pulling him back into every thrust that pushed him forward. “Does it feel good, little kitten?”

“Ah! Yes, fuck!”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Y--yes! Please, daddy! It feels so good!”

“What a good boy you are.” Victor leaned over to whisper into Yuri’s ear, “now scream for me.”

Yuri threw his head back and did just that when Victor wrapped a hand around his dripping cock and slammed into him faster. Victor steadied himself with his other hand above Yuri’s on the headboard, “You follow instructions so well, Yurachka.”

“Ngh! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

“You’re so tight inside, little kitten. And you take all of my cock so well.”

“Daddy, ah, m--more!”

“Mm, a perfect trainee. So feisty yet so obedient when told what to do. Tell me, little Yuri. Have you always been such a dirty boy?” Victor circled his thumb around Yuri’s tip, whispering right onto his neck, “or are you just daddy’s little slut?”

“Fuck! Hng!” Yuri’s hands slipped from the headboard, his body convulsing as he spent all over the covers, “Daddy!!”

Victor hummed at the feel of Yuri tightening all around him. He kissed the side of his mouth before sliding out, “What a good kitten.”

Yuri rolled onto his side, gasping for air as he fought to keep his eyes open from such an intense orgasm. Victor gazed at the beautiful boy, all balled up and worn out. He was a delightful sight for sore eyes. And he was far from through.

Victor made his way to stand at the edge of the bed, leaning down to pick up the sleepy kitten.

“Yuuuuri. Keep those beautiful eyes open. You have one more lesson to be learned this evening.”

Yuri cracked open an eye, gazing up at Victor’s face before giving a slow nod. Whatever it was that Victor wanted, he would do without any hesitation. Victor gave his forehead soft kisses, trailing them down to his nose and then his waiting lips. He kissed Yuri deeply, holding him tighter in his arms and taking in all of the boy who was so gorgeous after just being fucked. He pulled back and was not surprised to find Yuri relentlessly leaning in for another taste. 

“Are you alright, Yurachka?”

Another sleepy nod from the precious boy had Victor beaming a smile at him.

“Good. Now get on your knees.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. He grasped Victor’s arms for support as he was gently set on the ground. His heart was hammering in his chest. How on earth could he still be so worked up? Only Victor did this to him, could do this to him. How long had he wondered what he would taste like? What he would feel like in his throat? Yuri vowed that he would find out. 

Victor cupped the side of Yuri’s cheek, “You don’t have to force yourself to ta-- nng!”

The last thing Victor had prepared himself for was Yuri’s oral fixation.

Yuri grabbed hold of Victor and began circling his tongue around the head of his cock. He bobbed it in and out from between his lips, humming at how warm it was even inside of his mouth, how heavy it felt upon his tongue. He slid it back as far as he could, gagging softly before giving not even a moment before trying again. 

Victor trembled from Yuri’s actions. His mouth was so hot, much tighter than he had thought. His tongue flicked around him, impatiently tasting and lapping at every inch of flesh. Victor began moving his hips forward, causing Yuri to release a surprised whine. He tangled his hands in his beautiful blond hair, “Ah, just like that, Yuri. You’re so good at this.”

Victor’s words fueled Yuri, getting him more and more into it with every statement he moaned out, “That’s right, little kitten. Suck daddy’s cock, just like that.”

Yuri moaned onto Victor’s cock, bobbing his head back and forth even faster as he reached around his grip his own hard again erection. 

“What an insatiable little thing you are. Ngh.. I’m going to move faster now, Yuri.”

Yuri widened his mouth when Victor gripped harder onto his hair, sliding his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Tears pricked the sides of his eyes but he did nothing but hum for more. Victor slid in and out, picking up a proper pace to fuck his kitten’s face while he watched him play with himself.

“Ah.. I can’t last like this. Your mouth is too good, Yuri. You’re too good. Stroke yourself faster for me.”

Yuri moaned onto Victor’s cock, doing as he was told. He pumped himself even harder, in time with every thrust to the back of his throat. He loved how Victor felt within his mouth. The addictive taste paired those low hums and hands tangled in Yuri’s hair had the boy’s legs shaking from the rush of another climax that he could not help but give in to.

“Ngh! Open your mouth, Yurachka,” Victor rolled his hips until he was as far down Yuri’s throat as he could get. “Swallow every drop.”

Yuri let out a long whine as he came all over himself, his eyelids falling shut as he felt the hot sensation of liquid sliding down the back of his throat. Victor moaned out Yuri’s name, watching as the boy shook from his own orgasm and gulped down every drop and attempted to suck out the rest of what he couldn’t get. Victor trembled and chucked at the spoiled child on his knees before gripping his chin to stop his fervent actions.

“What a greedy boy you are.”

That he was and Victor loved it. Yuri was a precious gift that he would continue to pamper. He more than surpassed Victor's expectations. Victor leaned down, scooping Yuri up to once again cradle him in his arms.

“You don’t seem to be protesting about me holding you anymore--”

“Shdbbfpt.”

“What was that?”

Yuri buried his face in Victor’s neck, wrapping his arms around his neck as he mumbled his response once more.

“Shut up.”

Victor laughed, “You are a rotten child. Even after such a night.”

Yuri glanced up at Victor, a thin smile playing on his lips. He reached up and kissed him with the little bit of energy he had left.

Victor gave into the sweet kiss, carrying Yuri back to the bed and slipping beneath the covers with the boy. He cradled Yuri in his arms, pulling back a bit to have a good look at his face. Such soft and flawless skin, beautiful flushed cheeks and emerald green eyes that gazed sleepily back at him. Victor reached up to move a bit of hair out from in from of Yuri’s face. He allowed his fingers to linger there, turning the golden strands over in them.

“It’s getting long.”

Yuri’s eyes seemed to pulse from the statement, “I know. It’s annoying.”

“Hmm..” Victor tucked his hair back behind his ear, “I think it’s beautiful. If you continue to grow it out, it may even get to be as long as mine was. Now wouldn’t that be a sight to see.”

The sudden pink that dusted Yuri’s cheeks had Victor wondering how he had ever lived a day without knowing such beauty. Victor reached back, switching the side lamp off and rolling over to once again cradle his kitten. He lifted Yuri’s chin, gently touching his lips to his, “Good night, beautiful boy. Sleep now.”

Yuri leaned into his lips, giving one, two, three little kisses to his mouth before snuggling into his arms.

“Victor…”

“Yes?”

“Were you serious? Are you really going to make me the best male figure skater ever?”

“I am true to my word--”

“I want gold--”

“Then it is gold that you will get. All you need to do is trust me. But for now, sleep, little kitten.”

Yuri let out a sigh of contentment, a dorky smile that was thankfully masked by the darkness splitting his face as he imagined actually making it to the top. Of course he would make it to the top. With Victor guiding him, there was nothing he couldn’t do. He was going for gold and Victor would see to it that he received nothing less.

A soft kiss pressed against Yuri’s forehead.

“Happy Birthday, Yurachka,” Victor pulled Yuri even tighter into his arms, “I'll make sure you reach the top. I promise.” He settled Yuri there before finally drifting off to sleep. Yuri listened to the slow breaths of his future trainer, the steady heartbeat against his ear, the sound of his own heart hammering away. He pressed his cheek to Victor’s chest, whispering his final thoughts before finally giving in to the grips of a well needed slumber.

“I'll hold you to that, Victor Nikiforov…

I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feed back is wonderfully appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> _rabid-bunny-on-ice.tumblr.com_

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is already written and will be uploaded soon
> 
>  __  
> rabid-bunny-on-ice.tumblr.com


End file.
